Hot Summer Days
by Akihisa
Summary: It's just awfully hot in Konoha so Team 7 decides to go to the Beach!  SasuSaku  Rated T for swearing and because Sasuke can't keep his hands to himself.


**Hot Summer Days**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even if I wish I did!

Dedicated to all the SasuSaku fans out there. I don't know why but the idea of Kakashi saying to Sasuke "Sasuke, you like what you see?" kind of cool, so I decided to turn it into a One-Shot because it just wouldn't stop bugging me,

The Characters may seem or even be OOC but they have to because I want them to do so!

-Insert evil laugh here-

You'll just have to handle my talent to turn a good idea into a bad fanfic x3

3rd Person POV

"Wohoo! We're here!" Screamed a sweaty Naruto who just threw his stuff on a pile, put off his Orange T-shirt with a ramen bowl onto it and ran to the water which he splashed into gratefully.

Sakura sighed, Naruto and his patience, she just shook her head at him. Sasuke took just huffed and spread his towel on the sand setting up one of their two sunshades. He sat down, pulling off his navy blue shirt to reveal his well-earned abs. Sakura wasn't really fazed, having seen him and Naruto topless countless times. But now she had the advantage, they never saw _her _shirtless. Sasuke was about to lie down when he caught sight of Sakura taking off her shirt, letting her seemingly flawless skin hit the sunlight. Sasuke looked her up and down, taking note of her perfect suiting red bikini, the Haruno circle displayed on her _really_ short bikini blinked almost not trusting what he saw "She's hot!" chanted the little voice in his head over and over. He just grunted inwards and saw Sakura run straight into the water. She laughed heartily when she dove into the water, just feeling the water cooling of her skin.

She dove down into the cool water and almost got a heart attack when Naruto stood before her only about half of a meter away. "Naruto you baka! What was that about?" she scolded him. Naruto scratched the back of his head "Ah Sorry Sakura-Chan! I was about to go to the Teme when you suddenly dove out of the water!" he explained, already going backwards in Sasukes direction to the beach.

Sasuke heard Naruto yell his _nickname_ (he wasn't exactly proud of it but what could he do) and caught sight of Sakura's figure again, even if it was just for a moment, Kakashi decided to show up just then and followed Sasukes. The older man smirked he just had to taunt his student for this "Ne, Sasuke, you like what you see?" Sasuke turned around, utterly surprised but able to hide his expression. "Hn." he turned around again after Kakashi seetled beside Sakuras towel, and was greeted by Naruto and Sakura coming his way. Both running. Sakura _running_. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks so he had to look away. Naruto laughed at him, coming to a stop right before Sasuke with Sakura in tow. "Oi! Teme, saw something interesting?" he asked smilling. "Hn." he answered still not looking at Naruto or Sakura in particular who was just lying down onto her towel, putting on her sunglasses and muttering something along the lines of "Quit it with this arguing". Naruto just looked at Sasuke and took their Beach Ball "Wanna play? I'll win for sure" he said while already running into the water again. "Sure, Dobe" Sasuke said but Naruto heard it nonetheless "Don't call me that Sasuke-teme" he scolded. Sasuke relucantly followed him into the water.

Sasuke POV

The Dobe and I fought over the ball for who knows how long when I finally had enough of his "Dattebayo! I won!" which he shouted with is obnoxious voice. I threw the ball over to Naruto one last time when I suddenly felt something or rather _someone _press against my back, okay I'll admit, she hugged me but in a situation like this I didn't really care. All I felt was her skin and body, pressed against the skin of my back. I shuddered inwards, where did I get such dirty thoughts? He asked himself.

"_Because your hormones finally kicked in!" _told me the little voice in my head which started to get creepy, I had to do something about that later, because now I had other problems. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks the second time that day and noticed Sakura standing right before me, not hugging me anymore. She observed my face and got closer, her Medic-Nin kicking in. "Ah Sasuke did you get a sunburn on your face? Didn't you use sun crème?" I felt like I was getting redder by every second ticking away and saw Naruto smirk at me, looks like he was paying more attention to my behaviour than necessary. "No, I didn't think I would get a sunburn" I said, all the while staring at Naruto whose smile just got bigger. "See, what you get, I've got some sun crème in my bag, You are going to use it" she demanded, grabbed my arm and pulled me after her, I could hear Naruto snicker behind me.

How did I manage to get myself into such a situation? I was currently sitting beside Sakura who was currently lying on her stomach pretty much enjoying a massage of me. It wasn't like I was bothered by massaging her, it was more like I couldn't stand Kakashis perverted jokes. Normally Sakura would take care of him because of jokes like these but it didn't look like she would stand up anytime soon, I don't know why but the fact that I could calm Sakura down so much somehow made me swell with pride. Naruto went to the next Ice Cafe and Kakashi was sitting under the shadows of the second sunshade, too absorbed in his porn book. Sakura sighed peacefully "Thanks Sasuke" she muttered in a low voice, I couldn't deny it, _it turned me on_. "Ah, no problem" I answered as controlled as I could. I let my hands leave her back and fall to my side, Sakura rolled over on her back, stretching her now loosened muscles. She sighed and smiled at me, I returned it with a smile of my own (it was more of a smirk but I think she got what it was mend to be) and stood up. "Want to swim a bit?" I asked, holding out my hand to her. "Hm, okay" she mused, taking my hand and pulling me after her _again_. When the water reached her waist, she stopped, let go of my hand, turned around to me, said "Catch me!" and dove into the water vanishing momentarily. I smirked at her behaviour, it wasn't often but sometimes she just couldn't let go of a chance to beat me in a challenge but it was different than when Naruto and I were challenging. I looked around, hoping to see her long pink hair somewhere in clear water but shuddered when I felt a delicate hand brush against my leg. I reacted fast and tried to catch her hand but she was away again.

After we played for quite some time she dove out of the water to catch her breath, her back was turned to me and she wasn't that far away so I decided to give it a try and swam in her direction.

Sakura POV

I was about to breathe in because I wanted to dive down again when I suddenly felt an arm sneak around my waist. Shit, Sasuke caught me, I knew I should have looked around before coming out to breath. I turned around to Sasuke who smirked at me "Caught you" he said.

He was holding with his right arm, pressing me lightly against his chest just enough that he could hold the both of us over the water. It didn't feel like he would hold me tighter and I felt myself slip out of his arm so I had to hold me up myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck unknowingly pressing myself tighter to him, all of a sudden I felt him shudder "Sasuke wha-" I wanted to ask why he shuddered but he interrupted me, all the while not looking at me."S-Sakura could you please stop p-pressing yourself against me. M-My _patience_ starts to run thin "He blushed as I thought about everything I put him through today. I gasped and swam a bit away from him, holding me over the water myself now. "I-I'm Sorry Sasuke! I haven't thought about-" I tried to defend myself but I was interrupted by him again "Sakura, it's okay. It's not like its your fault" Sasuke said, coming a bit closer and holding me at my shoulders. We both had problems keeping our legs from tangling together. I looked at Sasuke and nearly drowned in his eyes, these onyx eyes, everytime I looked at them I felt like I could drown in them. Sasuke and I locked gazes, we both knew what would come now. He didn't back away like I thought he would. No, he didn't back away, he came closer, his arms wandering down my arms to my waist, pulling me to him. I couldn't think straight, all I felt were his hands on my waist and his breath on my face. We were so close, completely in the moment, I pressed myself flush against him. The last thing I saw was his smirk before we both closed our eyes. I could practically feel his lips on mine already when we heard Naruto yell "Oi Sasuke-teme! Get your dirty hands of Sakura-chan!"

**Naruto Uzumaki: Killer of Emotional Moments **

Sasuke's and my eyes shot open, first we looked at each other then at Naruto who was standing at the beach, looking expectantly at us. We both parted faster than lightening could strike and swam for the shore. When we arrived at the beach we both ignored Naruto and just lay on our restricted towels.

Maybe they thought I didn't see it but I could see clearly how Sasuke mouthed something to Kakashi, I let him the privacy of not analysing what exactly he said to Kakashi who nodded in reply and went to swim a bit, a water-proof edition of Icha Icha in his hand.

Sasuke POV

After Sakura and I came back to our little camp I glared at the Dobe for ruining the moment between Sakura and me. We were so close...I sighed, seeing the Dobe back away from my glare, straight into the water. I looked at Kakashi and mouthed to him if he could 'vanish' for a few minutes. He seemed to know why I wanted him to go because he smiled in a sly way at me. Anyway, after Naruto and Kakashi were gone I practically pounced on Sakura, caving her in with my forearms beside her head. Her eyes went wide when she saw me, but I didn't give her time to protest. I pressed my lips on hers, and she began to kiss back, a bit relucantly but that was after all understandable. I moved one arm to her waist, feeling her soft skin under my hand. Sakura responded with moving her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. I could feel all her curves right on my chest, I grunted and she smiled into the kiss, noticing the influence she had on me. Damn this girl! We parted, catching our breaths. I observed her, she looked even more tempting now, eyes gleaming and trying to catch her breath. "Sasuke" she sighed, her voice so low I could barely hear it. And that was when I tackled her again. She was a bit surprised but kissed me back nonetheless. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she obligated, parting her lips. She tasted so sweet, I normally didn't like sweets but from this day on, Sakura was my favorite candy. We battled for dominance, she just didn't want to back down! So I began to draw patterns on her skin with my hand that was still at her waist. Suddenly I felt her tongue fall limp for a split second when she moaned into our kiss. I smirked, my lips leaving hers, travelling down to her jaw line and beginning to kiss her there. She turned her face away from me to give me a better access. I know she tried to suppress them but some small blissful moans managed to make it past her lips nevertheless. My mind already began to imagine how loud she would moan when I would do _different_ things to her.

Neither me nor Sakura (okay she was busy with other things) noticed Naruto coming back. Not until he whistled loudly. "Guys, get a room, okay?" he said and sat down just beside us.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Killer of Emotional Moments **

Sakura and I parted and she began to squirm uncomfortably under me, by mistake brushing against my groin. That was when I tackled her the third time. The last thing I heard was Naruto's sigh before I shut out the rest of the world.

So, how was it? Good or Bad? I don't like flames but I would be pleased if you would give me tipps to improve my writing skills, 'cause they suck.

If you have an idea about a sentence or theme you would like me to write about just send me a pm or write it into your review.


End file.
